


oh my god, they were boyfriends

by queerbaitings



Series: (almost) everyone is gay and married and grossly in love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Discussions of marriage, F/F, M/M, batfam bonding of sorts, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitings/pseuds/queerbaitings
Summary: Damian wanted to marry thehellout of this boy.





	oh my god, they were boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> takes place between 5 and +1 of [let's get married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097232) but that probably doesn't have to be read to understand this.
> 
> i was in the middle of writing a longish jaytim for this verse, but decided to take a break. thus, this was born. enjoy.

"So, when are you and Jon getting married?”

Jon blushed. Jason was smirking. Tim lightly slapped Jason’s arm. Damian was going to punch Jason in his smug mouth.

“It’s an honest question,” he was feigning innocence, but Damian could see the gleam in his eyes that meant he was up to no good. Damian was  _ definitely  _ going to punch him. “They’ve been dating longer than we did before we got engaged.” He directed that at Tim, who seemed to think about the statement before nodding.

“And they’ve known each other for longer,” Tim added.

Great, now Damian had to punch  _ both _ of them.

There was a soft touch at his fingertips. Looking down, he saw Jon moving to hold his hand - a gesture no doubt meant to calm him down. Damian smiled at his boyfriend, fond.

A sharp clap broke him from the moment, dragging him into the reality where his  _ stupid brother _ was pointing at him and yelling about it being “due time” - no doubt attracting the attention of everyone in the crowded area of the park that they were occuping.

“Jason, lay off,” Dick finally decided to butt in, stopping Damian from leaping at him to make an even worse scene. “Even if I do agree with you, Damian’s going to kick your ass if you keep it up and nobody here is going to stop him when he does.”

Why did they decide to do this? Why did they decide to visit a public park to when Cassandra and Stephanie were visiting Gotham? It was packed more than usual and there was no doubt that people were watching them because - a gathering of Waynes  _ here _ ?

Bruce and Selina were off in their own little world, ignoring everything that their children were saying and doing. Probably for the best, even if Damian didn’t want to see their disgusting PDA (Selina was sitting cross-legged, Bruce’s head in her lap as she ran her hands through his hair and, yeah, it was sweet.)

Steph and Cass were sitting closer than two humans probably should, but neither seemed to mind. They held hands, with Steph occasionally bringing their joined hands up to her mouth so that she could kiss Cass’, seeing her partner blush a deep red every time she did it.

Dick was sitting in Wally’s lap, which -  _ gross _ . Damian wanted to hit him almost as much as he wanted to punch Jason. Wally’s hands were wrapped around Dick’s middle, an affectionate expression on his face as he stared at his husband, even as Dick ignored him to yell at his brother.

Jason had his arm wrapped around Tim’s shoulder, with Tim cuddled up to his side. It would be cute if they weren’t currently making Damiam’s life difficult. Probably.

And then there was he and Jon. Jon was holding his hand, firm but soft at the same time in a way only he could. Sometimes, Damian wonders how he could possibly have the privilege of dating his best friend. Surely it wasn’t something he deserved, after all.

Jon, seeming to sense his train of thought, kissed Damian’s cheek. The world around Damian suddenly didn’t matter anymore - only this man next to him, smiling at him like he was the only thing in the universe.

“Don’t stress,” Jon spoke, so incredibly warm that Damian felt his cheeks burning. “There’s no rush. We’re fine how we are. Don’t let them get in your head.” His thumb was running soothing circles over Damian’s hand, and that was it.

Damian wanted to marry the  _ hell _ out of this boy. Wanted to ask him right away, right here if he had to.

But he didn’t. Instead, he just responded with a small smile and a “thank you,” before turning back to his brothers-

-Who were staring at him intently. Jason had that smirk on his face again, while Dick looked too fond for Damian’s liking. It was kind of creepy.

“Little brother,” oh no, Cass was in on this too, “they do not mean to push.” When Damian turned to look at her, he saw that she was wearing a similar expression to Dick. Somehow, it was less creepy on her. “You two work good together, and really love each other. We can tell, which is why they keep asking.”

It was nice, coming from Cass.

“Thank you, Cass,” Jon answered in Damian’s stead. “It means a lot, really. Being asked constantly is...kinda tough.”

Cass nodded, glaring at Jason and Dick, who at least looked decently ashamed.

After that, engagement and wedding talk was put away. They spoke of seemingly unimportant details - where Tim’s next project would take he and Jason, Jason and Wally ranting about their respective husband’s bad habits, when Steph and Cass had to leave. Idle chatter filled the air as it turned from afternoon to dusk, when it got too dark and cold for them to stay out.

They all said their goodbyes, returning to their respective homes (Steph and Cass returning to the manor, where they were staying).

Jon and Damian occupied their time mindlessly, finding themselves cuddled up in their bed at a decently early hour, Damian in Jon’s arms as they were drifting off.

“I don’t find it...bad,” Damian whispered. “Us, getting married. I’m rather fond of the idea, actually.”

He felt and heard Jon’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Me too, Dami,” his boyfriend responded, and that was that.

Jon officially proposed a week later, and of course Damian said yes.


End file.
